


Just a Conspiracy

by CelestialHeavens1



Series: Of Spies and Conmen [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Burn Notice, Castle, Covert Affairs, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV), Psych, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, CIA, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Richard Castle and I used to be a spy.</p><p>Based off of episode 8x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Conspiracy

My name is Richard Castle and I used to be a spy.

Not for the CIA.

Not for any other three letter alphabet agency.

I freelanced under several different organizations and agencies under several different names.

When I disappeared for eight weeks last year, I remember every minute of it, not just two weeks.

But I’m a best selling mystery novelist, I know how to make up convincing stories.

I am a part of one of the underground world’s largest conspiracies.

A spy organization made out of rogue spies and dead spies, determined to protect the world from terrorists and other conspiracies that would see to destroy everything.

Michael Westen barely brushed the surface of it.

Jai Wilcox, Simon Fischer, and Teo Braga had to fake their deaths to preserve it.

Neal Caffery fought to protect it, even wound up faking his death to protect it.

Nick Fury had set the ball rolling when he found out.

Natasha Romanov exposed Hydra to protect it.

Shawn Spencer pretended to be crazy.

Skye pretended to be a stupid little girl.

John Reese scratched the surface, so they tried to eradicate him and his team.

Kate had no idea what she had stumbled into, that my organization was doing everything in its power to protect her. That’s why they had led my stepmother to her, why they had killed Alice from the AG’s office.

She wasn’t supposed to leave. I couldn’t protect her if she left. Every time she leaves, she gets hurt. She nearly dies. I won’t watch her get killed.

I laid in our bed, playing with my wedding ring. The phone rings. I listen, before I hang up.

I have work to do.

I took off the ring and left it on my nightstand.


End file.
